The present invention relates to a power-operated tweezers device for plucking hairs.
A number of power-operated tweezers devices are known in the patent literature, examples, being described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,701, 2,592,484, 2,123,860, 2,082,263 and 2,025,006 and in French Patent 1,393,532. The advantages of power-operated tweezers are well known, particularly the reduction in pain when the plucking is done quickly so as exceed the reaction time of the sensory nerve. Nevertheless, power-operated tweezers have not yet found widespread use probably because of the complicated construction generally involved in the previously described devices, and/or the inability of the device to pluck the hairs at a sufficiently high speed to reduce or eliminate the pain. In addition, most of the power-operated tweezer devices include but a single pair of jaws which makes the use of the device a slow and tedious operation.